The Witcher controlli
Controlli di base Nel gioco, di solito si usa una combinazione di mouse e tastiera. Mouse :* Click sinitro - Si usa per la maggior parte delle azioni, come attaccare, raccogliere oggetti, parlare con gli NPCs ecc. :* Click destro - il tasto destro si usa per lanciare i segni Movimento :* Click sinitro when the arrow is your icon to move to a particular spot :* Tieni premuto Click sinitro per continuare a correre in una certa direzione mentre il cursore si trova distante da Geralt :* Tieni premuto Click sinitro per continuare a camminare in una certa direzione quando il cursore è vicino a Geralt :* Click desro per schivare a parare, quando un segno è selezionato lancia il segno :* Doppio click sinistro per eseguire una manovra evasiva :* Muovi i cursore a destra o a sinistra dello schermo per spostare la telecamera Cursori di movimento Armi Click sinistro sull'icona in basso per scegliere l'arma in battaglia. || || Non verificato || |} Stili di combattimento Per selezionare uno stile di combattimento, fai click sinistro sull'icona dello stile che desideri, poi clicka ancora sul tuo obbiettivo. Si consiglia di usare la barra spaziatrice per entrare in pausa quando cambi stile di combattimento. : Segni Per usare un segno magico, prima selezionalo con il click sinistro del mouse scegliendo sull'icona del segno che vuoi lanciare, poi click destro sull'obbiettivo desiderato per lanciare : Interfaccia utente Per accedere alle diverse parti dell'interfaccia, click sinistro sull'icona desiderata : Comandi da tastiera Interazione tra i personaggi :* Click sinistro su un NPCs per iniziare il dialogo Raccogli oggetto Per usare un oggetto, devi prima raccoglierlo. Certe volte non è facile capire che cosa si può raccogliere oppure no, quindi premi ALT per rivelare gli oggetti che possono essere interattivi. :* Muovi il cursore sull'ogetto desiderato :* Click sinistro quando vedi l'icona del guanto Usare oggetti Ci sono molti oggetti nel gioco e non tutti hanno scopo decorativo. Alcuni possono essere usati. Per localizzarli usa ALT, in questo modo li illuminerai. Poi fai click sinistro su di essi per usarli. Consiglio: Premi Alt per illuminare gli oggetti interattivi. Oggetti e porte non si possono usare in combattimento Cursore per manipolare oggetti Erbario L'Erbario è fondamentale nel gioco. Serve per raccogliere le erbe da usare nell'alchimia. Questo talento si acquisisce subito nel gioco, oppure spendendo un talento per questa abilità. :* Per raccogliere le erbe fai click sinistro sulla pianta selezionata Se non possiede la voce nel diario per l'Ingrediente contenuto in una data erba o pianta, la didascalia sull'oggetto sarà "pianta sconosciuta". :Consiglio: Devi avere il talento Erbario per raccogliere le erbe. Hai anche bisogno di avere la conoscenza di quella pianta che puoi acquisire dai books. Puoi comprare le erbe anche da un erborista o da un alchimista. Scuoiare i mostri Bestiario, come erbario, è un taento fondamentale per l'alchimia e il gioco. I cadaveri dei mostri che uccidi sono preziosa fonte di ingredienti alchemici. Per estrarli, :* Click sinistro sul corpo del mostro :* Click sinistro per trasferire l'oggetto nell'inventario Consigli :* Leggi i libri per avere informazioni sui mostri e gli ingredienti alchemici. Devi prima conoscerli se li vuoi raccogliere. :* Puoi raccogliere l'ingrediente che desideri dal mostro senza chiudere la schermata inventario facendo doppio click su ogni ingrediente che vuoi, separatamente Attaccare Per informazioni dettagliate sul combattimento vedi Attaccare, o Stili di combattimento. :* Click sinistro sull'obbiettivo per attaccare :* Click destro per parare, schivare o lanciare un segno (quando un segno è selezionato) :* Doppio click su un luogo distante dai personaggi per effettuare una manovra evasiva Cursori di attacco Messaggi in sovrimpressione Default game behaviour is to alert you to what's going on, particularly in battle, but sometimes this can become too much for some more experienced players. Suggerimento: puoi disattivare i messaggi in sovrimpressione come "Troppo presto!" o "Troppo tardi!" nelle opzioni di gioco de:Steuerungen (in-game) fr:Interface de jeu pour The Witcher en:The Witcher controls Categoria:The Witcher Categoria:The Witcher alchimia